1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a logical unit number management device, a logical unit number management method that manages logical unit numbers of access objects, and a program therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technology whereby a first terminal connected to a computer system connects to an access object device such as an optical drive connected to a second terminal on the computer system via a baseboard management controller (BMC) mounted on the first terminal. The function of the BMC that provides this technology is known as virtual media function (remote media function).
In the virtual media function, based on a setting made by a manager or the like, the BMC stores a logical unit number (LUN) corresponding to an access object device connected to the second terminal, and the first terminal accesses the LUN based on this information. At this time, the BMC obtains information to be stored in a storage device of the second terminal corresponding to the accessed LUN, and executes an emulation process, enabling the first terminal to access the access object device connected to the second terminal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-048073 discloses a method of setting a LUN in multi-LUN USB mass storage.
However, in a virtual media function using the multi-LUN method described above, depending on the mounting of a BIOS and an OS, there is a problem that only the head LUN among the multi-LUN can be identified, and a problem that the sequence of a plurality of LUNs cannot be changed. Consequently, there have been cases where it is not possible to simultaneously identify a plurality of virtual media.